


SIN Training (import from ff.net)

by moor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AlaudexHaruxKyoya, Drama, Espionnage, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: AlaudexHaruxKyoya. Alaude counsels his successor in CEDEF, Kyoya, about the new recruit to be groomed for the SIN Division. Kyoya takes a personal interest in her training. Rated M for language and mature themes.





	SIN Training (import from ff.net)

Title:  **SIN Training**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Author: moor  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 11-19-16, Updated: 11-19-16  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,479

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**AN: This is my first time writing for the "KHR" fandom and as such, concrit is extremely encouraged! Thank you to Aijin for her request for an Alaude-Haru-Kyoya fic. This story is based in the future when Kyoya and Haru are approximately 23 years old.**

* * *

Kyoya's folded arms tightened, his shoulders tense as Alaude moved closer in the former's—at one time, the latter's—private office in CEDEF.

"You need someone the other mafia don't know," said Alaude.

"We'll find someone else," said Kyoya tersely.

"She has proven herself several times over, is qualified and motivated," continued Alaude, walking across the carpet in front of Kyoya's desk.

"She's not the right type."

"She could be exactly the right type, with some... guidance. Ah, were you intending to keep her for yourself?"

Kyoya stilled before he shot to his feet, slamming his hands down on his desk until the glass of water atop it rattled and splashed over the side.

"Bullshit!"

"Then you'll assign her?"

Kyoya grit his teeth, grinding them down with his clenched jaw until the pressure and pain spread out from between his gums until it shot through his skull and down his neck with its intensity.

"Why her?" he asked, head bowed as he glared at the water seeping over the edge of the desk to drip to the floor below.

"Because of her flexibility."

"She hasn't participated in gymnastics in years."

A faint smirk lit the corners of Alaude's lips.

"Your misdirection is weak and obvious, but duly noted. Start tonight," counselled Alaude.

"Tonight—" Kyoya stiffened as his gaze met Alaude's fading one.

"And don't forget that she is an employee, but also a... friend," were Alaude's final words as he vanished from sight.

Kyoya's mouth went dry as he was left alone in his office.

Breathing deeply, he forced his hands to release the edges of his desk and flexed them as he gathered his thoughts.

True, she was less annoying than most. After so many years working together, they could be approximated to having a working relationship… but this type of arrangement that Alaude alluded to would risk stressing that relationship.

They would need to develop a closer partnership for this training to work. Closer and more…

He swallowed.

_Intimate._

Grounding himself and pulling out a handkerchief to wipe clean the mess from his spill, he gathered his composure.

Then he reached for the intercom button on his desk—thankfully undamaged by his loss of control—and pressed it after clearing his throat.

"Sir?" inquired his secretary.

"Agent Haru Miura is to report to my office as soon as possible," he said, voice harsh and thick.

"Yes, director," the secretary said.

Kyoya released the intercom button and waited, leaning over his desk, his breathing fast and too light.

_Damn Alaude._

* * *

Smiling at the colleagues she passed on her way to the executive floor, Haru Miura's kitten heels clicked cheerfully down the marble halls.

Her upbeat mood couldn't be beat at that moment, no matter that dour Director Hibari had summoned her to his office bare hours after her debrief with her direct supervisor for her latest successful mission. That made a dozen straight successes—a new personal record!

Nothing could get her down.

She had spoiled herself that morning by painting her nails pale fairy blue with cute snowflakes around the tips to celebrate. The fact they just happened to match her cute underwear for the day was pure coincidence. Pure, happy, comfortable and confidence-inspiring coincidence.

She grinned to herself at her little secret.

_Who said you couldn't have fun working an 'office' job?_

Okay, so her friends didn't know all the details of her job… and that she was out in the field more and more often these days… but that was for the best.

Haru enjoyed having little secrets. Just little ones. Secrets were information and information was power, after all. Everyone at CEDEF knew that.

Her powers were just a little more intimate than others', perhaps.

Her cheeks pinked with her small smile.

She arrived at the Director's office and straightened her shoulders, lifting her chin. One could never appear too confident before Director Kyoya Hibari. Unless he was having an 'off' day and took it as a challenge and then fell into his old routines and started fighting you… but he'd really cut back on that since their youth. It only happened a few times a week, now. Huge progress!

The secretary announced her arrival and waved Haru through.

With a final cleansing breath, Haru knocked and entered the Director's office at his barked command.

Once seated, she watched Kyoya fidget for a full minute, avoiding her gaze.

It was most unlike the usual confident, competent Kyoya she had come to know.

When the silence stretched, she glanced around subtly. Was this a test?

It was a full three minutes before anything happened—and when it did, it was both more and less subtle than she expected.

"Really, if you can't even bring yourself to speak about it I think we should start looking for a replacement," said Alaude, appearing in a far corner of the room with his hands tucked in his pockets. "For you," he added, looking at Kyoya.

Director Hibari's shoulders suddenly tensed and his head spun around, his eyes shooting daggers at Alaude.

"Get on with it," said Alaude.

Straightening up after a vicious glare at Alaude, Director Hibari turned back to Haru and stared her down.

"You have a new assignment."

She nodded lightly, leaning forward and focusing on him as Alaude wandered closer from the corner of the room.

"It will involve one-on-one training over a period of time to introduce you to new skills which you will be expected to implement in your work going forward," said Kyoya. At his sides his hands opened and closed, flexing in fists as he spoke.

"Once begun, you will not be permitted to withdraw from the training until it is complete. It will require your full participation, focus and discretion. You will complete the full course of instruction," said Kyoya, clearing his throat at the last.

Her manicured brows furrowing slightly at his uncharacteristic stumble, Haru nodded again.

"Yes, sir."

He paused, looking at her instead of the carpet for the first time.

"Sir?" she asked gently.

Kyoya blinked before straightening again and coming to stand behind his desk, facing her.

"Agent Haru Miura. This is your only opportunity to decline this new facet of your training and scope of work."

Haru lifted her chin at the challenge.

"I accept all opportunities CEDEF presents to me," she said confidently.

To her surprise, above the heather collar of his fitted button-down his Adam's apple bobbed visibly against his pale throat as he swallowed.

"So be it."

He collected a folder from his desk and handed it to Haru.

She accepted it with a curt nod and opened the cover.

Then swallowed her gasp.

Rushing forward before either of them could become mired in discomfort, Kyoya straightened and continued.

"Henceforth, you are drafted into the ranks of the Subtle Intelligence Net, or  _SIN_ , Division. Upon completion of your training you will be cleared and confident in your role and able to extract intelligence from all manner of target, male or female, using any form of persuasion necessary."

Her lips pressed tightly together as she scanned the front page of her new training folder, Haru nodded, her chest rising and falling quickly with her rapid breathing.

Swallowing down her nerves, she raised bright eyes back up to her Director.

"W-when do I start?" she asked, praying her voice didn't waver as much as it felt like it had.

Her heart was beating at triple speed and her knees were trembling but she refused to show weakness before Director Hibari.

"Now," said Alaude, stepping forward.

With that he gestured to a section of the wall and Kyoya stood and pressed his Cloud ring into a concealed panel in the woodwork, so well camouflaged Haru hadn't realized it was there.

"Come," said Kyoya as a partition in the wall slid away like a pocket door to reveal a dimly lit hallway beyond, and what appeared to be the Director's private quarters.

"Let us get… better acquainted," he said, loosening his charcoal tie and holding out his hand to her like a gentleman.

 _"Hahi,"_  Haru breathed in spite of herself.

Yet she stood, lay her trembling hand in his, and looked up into his eyes.

"P-please treat me g-gently, Sir," she whispered.

Without another word they entered the hallway together.

Behind them the door slid shut with a soft click, ensuring their privacy.

**The End.**


End file.
